


Keep It all

by LostMermaid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMermaid/pseuds/LostMermaid
Summary: When you sister forces you to go to date with someone you never know, you go. When someone who you date asks you to become friends with benefits, you say yes. Because what would be worse thing than falling in love with Magnus Bane?





	

For Isabelle Lightwood watching crappy TV shows at Friday night is lamest thing ever. But here she is with her older brother Alec watching a weird TV show that nobody ever knows or cares in their living room. She recently ended her relationship with Meliorn, thanks God, and she has nothing to do. At least she has nothing to do without getting Alec alone. Stilll she tried because she had nothing to lose:

"So, big bro what do you say about going to Pandemonium? I bet Jace and Clary are there because it is only normal thing to do. You know, having fun like normal people. By normal, I mean undepressed people."

Finally Alec looked at Isabelle " I am not depressed Isabelle. Also depression is an important mental illness. Don't make joke about mental illness." After that, he turned to TV again.

Isabelle took a deep breath. "I didn't mean like that. Why don't you want to go to Pandemonium? Maybe, you'll meet with someone. You are keeping yourself from romantic relationships. Any kind of relationship to be honest"

She knew she was right. Since Alec came out to her she didn't see Alec with anybody. In teenager years Alec had a crush on Jace so badly. Okay Jace was hot with blonde hair, unique eyes and good body but he was a heterosexual fuckboy and Isabelle never understood why Alec lost his time with pinning over him.

If Alec wanted he could make all New York his bitch. He was not only extremely handsome. Thanks to Lightwood genes. He also had best personality. She wasn't saying these stuff because he is her brother. If only he wasn't shy. Isabelle wondered if she will see Alec like Magnus at yoga class. Magnus was bisexual and he was confident about himself. She had an idea.  
"So, you are tried of my offers of socialize and every single god damn week I offer you this. Let's make a deal." 

This words had taken Alec's attention. He turned the volume of TV down. Good, he is interested Isabelle thought. Hopefully, this was going to be easy. 

"You remember Meliorn and I went to yoga course?" Isabelle reminded herself, smooth like that. Like trying to domesticate a wild animal.

"Meliorn who you act vegan for a week for him?"  
Alec never liked Meliorn. Isabelle now understands why Alec never liked Meliorn but it was too late.

"Yes, that Meliorn. Only good thing about our relationship was this yoga course because not only yoga is good for your body also it will going to help you find true love." 

Alec didn't seemed interested but Isabelle didn't lose hope.

"Thank you Isabelle but I am not interested."

Typical Alec, Isabelle thought. But she wasn't going to give up easily. She was going to fight for her only older brother's possible happiness.

"There is a guy in there. His name is Magnus and he has amazing abs."  
Alec's face was emotionless but Isabelle knows Alec. He was listening her.  
" He is Asian. I know your type is blonde douchebags but you should give him a chance."

With this sentence Alec turned to Isabelle "Jace is like your family Izzy." He wasn't sounding angry but he was questioning.

"Jace is like my brother you know that but there is a reason he is like my brother and not my boyfriend. He is a douchebag and this is end of Jace talk. Let's turn back to Magnus. He is really good at yoga. Do you know what it means?"

Alec looked to her with an blank expression. Isabelle continued

"He is flexible. Anyway, you have common things such as you both have cats."

"I don't think Cruch is our cat. Max is only person he acts nice."

Why can't Isabelle find a common interest? At least Alec loved her and Magnus was similar to her. Kind of. 

"Do you know Magnus doesn't dates with white people just like me?" 

She could told him lots of things but she chooses that? What was wrong with her? Now Alec is looking to her like she lost her mind. 

"Not like he has a fetish or something. Not like I have a fetish or something. Because we both dated white people. But recently he dated with people of color. And you are half-latino and I thought-" 

Isabelle couldn't finish her sentence because Alec threw one of plum couch pillow to her. Isabelle laughed at him. She stopped and Isabelle tried again

"Alec what do you say? I think you guys will be perfect together."

Alec threw one more pillow. "Iz, I don't think your friend and I get along."

Izzy caught pillow before it hit her. "Firstly, Alexander Gideon Lightwood what would our lovely mother Maryse Lightwood would think if she ever see her first born child dear Alec throws designer pillows to his only baby sister?" Isabelle said smugly. She continued "Also, Alec I know Magnus isn't your ideal Prince Charming but are you going to wait for him to rescue you? You can't find him if you don't search for him. Furthermore, you need experience for your true love. Now, what do you say?"

Isabelle knew if she went further she would never convince him about Magnus. Isabelle didn't know why she keeps insisting but she had a feeling this will go well.

Alec thought for a while. Isabelle could feel how hard Alec thinks. She didn't know when- it felt like forever - Alec answered " You won't force me to anything if I went to date with this Magnus guy, right?"

Isabelle's blackish-brown eyes shone like Christmas lights. She nodded with enthusiasm. Of course it wasn't true. Isabelle probably will want lots of things but Alec doesn't need to know this information right now.

"Okay." Alec said with a monotone voice but it was more than enough for Isabelle. 

This was how Alec Lightwood found himself getting ready for a date that he never wanted to go. 

He didn't want to look like he is excited. He only accepted to date with Magnus because he wanted to shut Isabelle's mouth. So, he didn't make any effort about his clothes. He wore his favorite black sweater and his most comfortable jeans. Unfortunately, he got cought by Isabelle.

" Are you going to go to date in these clothes?" Isabelle said disbelievingly.

Alec saw Jace, Clary (she was lying on Jace) and Simon was sitting on couch. Why Isabelle exaggerated everything? Alec spoke with an annoyed voice 

"Sure, I understand why Jace is here but why Simon is here?"

Jace answered instead of Isabelle "We couldn't miss this. You can't see Alec Lightwood dating." Like it is most obvious thing in the world. 

While Simon texted he said "Also this squad is odd number and odd number is never good because when we went somewhere Clary and Jace hangs together and you and Isabelle spend time together and I left out." 

Clary seemed offended of Simon's words. Isabelle looked at Simon suspiciously then turned to Alec  
"Or you guys," turned towards to Simon "yes Simon you too," than turned to Alec again "team up as best friends and guess what? I am nobody's best friend. But this could change easily if you went to date with proper clothes." It was scary that Isabelle's mood changed since beginning of sentence. She was annoyed at the beginning but now her eyes gleaming with thrill.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" Alec muttered. They were sabotaging this so called date and Alec wasn't angry about it. Maybe little angry. Just maybe. 

Clary straighten up and told " Your sweater has holes on it's arms. I can see them from here." Then laid on Jace again . He began to play with her hair. 

"Why don't you wear petrol blue shirt that you wore on our parents anniversary? It is designer and it looks amazing on you." Isabelle beamed. Isabelle and her brilliant ideas never gets old.

This was why Alec Lightwood known with punctuality was late to his date with Magnus Bane. Luckily (or unluckily) Magnus hated unpunctual people. Of course Alec didn't know this.

Alec tried to find Magnus in Java Jones (one of the best local coffee shops in New York) . He found somebody that matches Isabelle's description (Asian, hot and has unique sense of fashion which looks good) but he looked bored. Alec thought for a minute that he should never meet with Magnus. But this thought left as quickly as it came. Isabelle was right Magnus was good looking.

When he got closer he could see Magnus clearly. He was wearing navy blue blazer with sequin on it's shoulders. It looked designer and familiar. He probably saw it in Izzy's fashion magazines. Alexander McQueen. Yes it was it. Inside of blazer he wore a white shirt and wore necklace. His hair was made with perfection. He used eyeliner. Alec never thought about guys who wore make up but Magnus looked good. He cleared his throat for Magnus' attention. Magnus looked up to Alec and Magnus eyed Alec from Alec's shoes to his hair then he smiled. 

"Alexander, right?" Magnus asked with a pleased expression.

"Alec." He needed correct himself. "I sorry that I am late. There was a Family emergency." Alec lied. He hoped it wasn't obvious. 

Magnus seemed concerned "Is everything alright? If it is not private you can tell me." 

"N-no, it's about my brother Max. He had some troubles with school and our parents are away. Izzy isn't parent material so, I had to took care of it." Alec was nervous but he didn't do bad job about this lying stuff. At least he thought like that. 

Unfortunately, Magnus didn't think Alec told him truth because Magnus was looking with and expression filled with suspicion. So, he tried to change the topic. More like he tried to run from conservation.

"What do you want?" Magnus raised one eyebrow. It must have sounded harsh. Alec corrected himself "I will buy you a drink."

Magnus made a hand movement like it is not necessary but Alec cut off " I was late and I want to apologise so let me buy you a drink." 

Magnus smiled to Alec. Alec couldn't deny that Magnus is attractive. Very attractive. Magnus said "Grande non-fat mocha would be nice. Thank you." 

Alec bought non-fat mocha to Magnus and a medium drip to himself. Magnus said "Thank you." And took a sip of his coffee."So, Alec law student huh?" Magnus asked. 

Alec answered with simple yes because he didn't know what to say. To be honest he felt nervous in a weird way. Magnus looked to him"Yes? "

"Just yes."Alec shrugged. Magnus swallowed his coffee again" Do you have any questions?"

Alec shook his head "I am new with this date stuff I don't know what to ask." 

"You can ask anything." Magnus was waiting for something. Anything that Alec would give but Alec didn't know anything. It was like his brain stopped working. So he didn't ask anything. They drank their coffee in silence. When they finished and Alec was getting ready for going to home he heard Magnus.

"Alec I am not going to deny we are not good for each other. We are not the person we are looking for. Maybe because you didn't want to date with me." Alec was ready to object but Magnus continued. "I know Isabelle you don't need to lie. Also, I went through a messy break up and I am not sure if I am ready to date but there is the thing Alec I think you are really attractive and I think we would be good together. Physically. In a sexual way. But I don't want to have one-stand kind of relationship. I want it to be more friendly and regular thing. So if you are interested you can call me with this number." He give Alec a card. Why he had cards? Was it normal? But Alec didn't questioned that. Or he didn't questioned Magnus' request. He went outside of Java Jones and went to home.


End file.
